


Release of Tension

by cherrylove



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 08:49:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1976640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrylove/pseuds/cherrylove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy and Clara's flirting and playful banter comes to a thrilling peak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Release of Tension

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sansapotter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sansapotter/gifts).



The Doctor was flailing about hopelessly trying to get the TARDIS to cooperate with him as usual while Clara and Amy attempted not to burst into uncontrollable giggles. Clara sighed and shooed him away, “Go, go! You’re only making it worse!” 

Amy hip bumped him away and went to help Clara get the TARDIS under control and spinning properly towards its destination. It took a few button pushes and lever pulls before the TARDIS lurched once, sending Amy tumbling into Clara and both of them to the floor. They laughed and the TARDIS balanced out, traveling properly now. Clara smiled as she laughed softly and looked up at Amy. A lock of hair had fallen across Amy’s face and she reached up to brush it out of her eyes. 

“Well hello there,” Amy said, her Scottish accent a little more prevalent than normal.

“Hi,” Clara said softly. She leaned up and kissed her gently. She moved her hand down to cup her cheek and sat up a little straighter to get closer to the redhead. Amy didn’t respond for a moment before kissing back. 

Amy tangled her fingers in Clara’s hair, pulling her closer and nipping at her bottom lip gently. Clara was practically pulled into Amy’s lap as the kissing intensified. The tension had been building for weeks between the flirting and playful banter. Now it was like a bomb had gone off and nothing would stop the aftershock.   
Clara slipped her tongue into Amy’s mouth and caressed her tongue with her own as Amy pushed the jean jacket from her shoulders and down her arms. Clara parted from her for a moment to pull the redhead from the floor, pressing her backside into the control panel of the TARDIS. Amy pulled her back in to begin kissing her again after settling on a safe spot on the control panel. She nipped and caressed the shorter girl’s lips with her own before letting her lips trail over her jawline and down to her neck, nipping a little more harshly there. A soft gasp of shock came from between Clara’s lips as Amy continued to nip and suck at her neck. Clara trailed her fingers down Amy’s body to slide up her smooth, pale thighs and under the cargo mini skirt she was wearing. Amy stiffened for a moment, causing a wicked smile to spread across Clara’s lips. She stroked the soft skin of Amy’s upper thigh for a few moments before moving higher up and stroking her gently through lace panties. A warm, tightness spread throughout Clara’s lower abdomen and she could feel the already intense need she had for the other girl increasing. Losing, patience, Clara tugged harshly on Amy’s skirt and panties before tossing them to the side. She pulled her to the edge of where she was sitting, went to her knees and kissed up that smooth, pale expanse of thigh before letting her tongue sweep a long, languid path up her wetness. She took her clit between her lips, suckling gently and eagerly as Amy’s hands found purchase in Clara’s hair. 

Clara slipped two fingers inside her and moved them slowly in and out, curling them to graze against her g-spot. Amy moaned, her head dropping back, “Clara…” she whispered in a voice laced with lust.   
Clara continued to move her fingers inside of her as Amy’s hips ground against her hand. She sucked a little harder on her clit before taking her lips from it. Her tongue replaced her fingers inside of Amy as her thumb rubbed circles on her clit. Amy gasped and moaned as her fingers tightened in Clara’s brown hair. Clara continued to work her tongue inside of Amy and stroke her clit as Amy writhed against her face. 

“Oh gods…Clara,” she whispered, her other hand tightening on Clara’s shoulder. As Clara stroked her clit and ate her out, Amy writhed against her face and arching her back as her orgasm rushed over her. Clara continued to run her tongue up and down the length of her and sucking on her clit gently as Amy rode out her orgasm against her face. As Amy came down from her orgasm, Clara gave one more thorough lick up her womanhood before nipping her inner thigh lightly. She rose from her knees and kissed her on the lips thoroughly. Amy smiled against her lips and smiled, “Well that was…unexpected.” 

Clara laughed softly, “Not completely. The tension has been building for weeks. Since we both climbed into the blue snog box with a mad man really.” 

Amy shook her head, “I can’t deny that.” She stood from where she sat on the edge of the control panel half clothed and pulled Clara to her before capturing her lips with hers. She reached up under her dress and moved her fingers between her legs to stroke her through her panties to find them wet. She smiled against her lips and quickly pushed her panties down her hips before her fingers found her clit, stroking it and nipping at the sensitive skin at her neck. Clara moaned and lifted her leg to hook her ankle around her thigh. Amy curled her fingers to get just the right angle inside of Clara after slipping into her wet and warm womanhood. Clara hooked her hand gently around her neck and her head tilted back slightly as Amy fingered her at a steady pace, her thumb rubbing circles against her clit. She moaned and rolled her hips against her hand and riding Amy’s hand gently. She rocked her hips toughly as Amy’s finger slid in and out of Clara’s wetness. Clara moaned and bit her lip as her hand went to knead her breast and grind her hips harder against Amy’s hand. Clara found herself rushing up and over her orgasm, moaning out Amy’s name as she rocked against her hand and kneaded her breast a little too roughly. She came down from her orgasm, gasping and out of breath. Once she’d regained her ability to breathe normally Clara searched for her panties and pulled them back on. She looked to Amy to see her pulling her skirt up over her hips. They smiled at each other, shared a soft kiss, and Clara went off to find out what kind of trouble the Doctor had found to get into while they had been otherwise occupied and Amy focused on making sure the TARDIS was still on the right course.


End file.
